


Raising Demons

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To punish Sebastian and Claude for their atrocious acts while contracted to their souls, Satan sentences them to be reborn. He then forces Ciel and Alois to re-raise them to adulthood where the demons would then decide to either reinstate their contracts with them or abandoned them. If abandoned, Ciel and Alois will then belong to Satan.</p>
<p>Can Alois and Ciel make the demons care about them enough to reinstate their contracts or will they be forsaken and handed over to Satan forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Demons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights of this show and it's characters belong to the original creator and companies associated with Kuroshitsuji. I make no profit from any of this. It is purely for fun.

Alois blinked. He found himself lying on marble flooring. Slowly he pulled himself to a sitting position. He was wearing that a red robe tied with a black sash which horribly reminded him of the robe he used to wear for that disgusting Lord Trancy. Upon looking around he appeared to be in a throne room that looked like someone had ripped it out of a horror story. Darkness plagued every inch of the room. The statues about were of gruesome creatures. The floors were stained with blood and a large throne of black stone sat facing him about five feet away. Where the hell was he? He looked down at his undamaged body. How was this possible? He was back in his body. The last he remembered Claude had…

…he had killed him…

Claude had ended his life! Then that whole thing had occurred, Hannah and everything got out of hand. He had wished Ciel to be a demon forever. Why? Jealously more likely… Ciel had Sebastian. Claude wanted Ciel. All he had was Hannah, and even she was not enough for him. What had he done? What exactly had he done to upset Claude so? He had loved him. He really and truly had loved Claude. He wanted Claude to see him… To see him as Sebastian saw Ciel.

"Yes it is odd isn't it?" said a voice behind him.

Gasping slightly he turned towards the voice. A man was seated on a window sill behind him looking out at a darkened sky. The man turned to him. His eyes as red a blood, hair as dark as the deepest pits of hell. The man wore black robes and smile. "Sebastian adored his Master, worshiped him like a God, greedily possessing him until he was to be ripe and ready for consumption. Even I don't know what Sebastian would have done when the time came to take his soul. Consume the soul he adored so much or perhaps just keep him and possess him forever. Then you made that wish, and he came to loath Ciel. One's opinion of another can change when you are suddenly bound to them for all eternity."

"Who…"

"Pleased to meet you Alois, I am the person you would know as Satan," he said staring at him as though studying him. "And _you_ are my newest Demon."

Alois stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I have made you a demon," he said getting to his feet and walking over to him. "All demons are to serve me forever, so your existence is thanks to me. You are to obey my every command from this day forth. Though I'll be… compassionate. In return for this service I will give you a second chance with the demon you seem to have fallen for."

"… I don't understand," Alois said. This was almost too much to believe. Surely he wasn't actually in Satan's throne room! Wasn't Satan supposed to be a horribly ugly creature with horns and hooves for feet and a tail with a triangle thing at the end? This man was handsome. He was tall broad shouldered. He had long black hair. Actually, he reminded him of Claude a little in the eyes, cold and determined. Though that smile he wore was so much like Sebastian's it was scary. Even though he had only seen Sebastian a few times, his was a smile not easily forgotten.

Suddenly the doors to this throne room burst open and Ciel was pushed through it by two men. Ciel fell to his knees and he glared angrily. "What is the meaning of this!" he spat and blinked when his eyes came to rest on Alois. "What are you—."

"Ah, we are all here at last," Satan said grinning.

"Come in Ciel, this matter concerns you as well." Ciel got to his feet looking furiously at him.

"What's going on? Why have I been brought here?"

"It's very simple, you two are going to serve as companions, sitters, and servants to my sons. You will raise them for me. You will teach them the necessities for existence as Satan's child and most of all ensure that they are loyal to me their father wholly and completely. In return I allow you two to exist. Humans aren't normally turned into demons and frankly that makes you abominations to all demons. Though the choice is yours..."

"That's blackmail," Ciel snapped. "I have no desire to play nanny to anyone!"

Satan sighed. "Did I mention my children are Claude and Sebastian?"

Instantly the two boy's attentions seemed peeked and Satan couldn't help but grin. He had hooked his prey. All that was left was to reel them in. "They both attempted to kill souls they were contracted to. Demons obey the laws of their contracts. I did not raise my sons to form contracts and then so blatantly betray those they are contracted to. That is not how a demon should act. As punishment I have sentenced them to be raised once again."

"Like I care—" Ciel began only to be cut off by Satan.

"Once they grow up and come of age your contracts will be reinstated and they will be your servants once again."

The look on their faces was enough of an answer for Hell's King. They agreed. It seems they both longed for their old servants returned to them once again. "When Claude and Sebastian turn five they shall be turned over to your care. In the meantime you will be trained to be the perfect demons so you can teach them appropriately. So, do you two agree?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Alois asked, even as he said that he felt an excitement growing inside him. He was going to have Claude back once again. He couldn't wait. This time, Claude would love him for sure. The soft chuckle that came from the demon sent a chill down Alois' spine.

"My I like you," he said walking over to him. He bent down taking a small tuft of his blond hair between his thumb and finger. He leaned down placing it to his nose while glaring in Ciel's direction. Ciel scoffed at the look as Satan's lips moved close to the blonde's ear. He whispered, "I can tell you and Ciel are going to make these next few years very interesting for me…"

Ciel and Alois were taken to the very bottom of Satan's palace where their training to become "perfect demons," as Satan had put it, would begin. When the servant leading them opened the door Ciel's eyes narrowed immediately at the person who was there to greet them. Alois on the other hand could not contain his excitement.

"Hannah!" he cheered rushing to her. She smiled upon seeing him her arms emerging from the cloak she wore. They wrapped around him lovingly. "It is good to see you, Danasama," she said and then covered her mouth for a moment before letting it drop.

"I suppose it is not appropriate to call you that here. So Alois will have to do. Also I will be your teacher for the next five years... So you may if you wish call me Sensei. I will teach you how to be demons and use your powers to the fullest. I will introduce you to the caste system of hell, you'll find it is very similar to your own on Earth."

"Hannah why has Satan turned Claude and Sebastian into children again?" Alois asked looking puzzled. "I understand he was upset with them but it seems pretty silly doesn't it?"

"Their actions were atrocious. While contracted their behaviors were unacceptable. Satan hates when rules and his order are disrupted."

She turned around heading over to a table where glanced for a moment at a piece of paper. Then looking over her shoulder she smirked at them, "So as punishment he sentenced them to be reborn. In actuality, remade would be a far better term. It's actually kind of funny isn't it? What disgrace they had given themselves. I can't wait until they grow up again so I mock them to their faces." She turned back around her eyes wandering to Ciel.

"You're being awfully quiet back there."

"I have no reason to speak to you," Ciel snapped placing a hand on his hip and glancing away from her. Hannah sighed. "I am your sensei now too Ciel. We might as well begin on good terms. She pulled the string holding her cloak closed and revealed the leather slutty outfit she wore. Thigh high heeled boots and lace at her breasts accentuated them even more. Alois let out a soft whistle at her choice in clothes as she added, "I don't want to have to punish you for disobedience. Though I will if I must."

She removed from a latch on her hip a whip which she cracked unnecessarily loud against the stone floor. "For the next five years you will not leave this room. You will study and practice what I teach. You will sleep only because part demons such as yourselves still require it. That will be your life until it is time for you to watch over those disgraceful demons."

She sat herself upon the desk behind her crossing her legs she rested her head against the palm of her hand and added with a soft chuckle, "Don't make me have to hurt you." Alois couldn't have been happier.

"What are you going to teach us first Hannah?" he asked excitedly. Ciel glared back at her. Perhaps Sebastian wasn't worth all this after all…

* * *

The room they were in had a single bared window that showed only the dried lava ground. Though a large stone blocked it from showing any real view, the walls were of stone, two beds were in the corner. Honestly it was like a Prison. A prison where you received quizzes and had a psycho teacher who thought nothing of bringing out her whip to ensure your answer was correct. The things they were taught were actually interesting. Some of the things that had once puzzled him about Sebastian seemed to make more sense. Like how he seemed to know… damn near everything. Hannah explained that demons had the ability to learn and retain information upon first learning it. Apparently this wasn't the case with Ciel and Alois because of their once being human. Also the desire for souls was easier to understand as well. Because they were once human Ciel and Alois did not require souls as demons did, though they could eat them for fun. Hannah had even brought a human in for them to sample… It had been incredible! A taste that was nothing like anything Ciel had tasted before. Unbelievable! Sebastian had never made a meal or food that compared. She explained how the taste differs depending on how the soul has lived and the actions the soul performs. Ciel wondered just how his would taste. Part of him was curious to know the type of soul Sebastian was attracted to. One night while Ciel and Alois were supposed to be sleeping Alois turned to him.

"Ciel?"

"What?" Ciel snapped.

"Were you and Sebastian very close?"

He groaned at the thought that he was being kept awake because of this nonsense… "What are you getting on about?"

"I think...I loved Claude," Alois confessed clutching his pillow close and thinking back to the time they had first met. Back to when Claude had still desired him. His mind could barely think on such times as he kept drifting back to when Claude had...

"When I confessed my feelings. He killed me…"

"Tsk, demons don't love. It was your fault for falling for something that doesn't feel like humans do," Ciel explained bluntly rolling over so his back was to Alois.

"So, you don't love Sebastian?"

"Don't be foolish. Of course I don't," Ciel responded bluntly.

Alois' eyes narrowed appearing slightly confused. "Then, why are you here?"

Ciel sighed, "So I don't end up another head on Satan's wall clearly."

"You've never cared about dying before. So what would you care? You're obviously staying to get Sebastian back. Though why would you bother if you don't love him?"

Ciel didn't reply only making Alois upset. He threw his pillow at him. "Answer me damn you!"

Ciel sat up spinning around. "Sorry I'm not some love sick puppy chasing after a dream that never came true. That's your job isn't it? I'm going to get Sebastian back because he swore to obey me until he takes my soul. That can't happen now thanks to you! He owes me our contract and his servitude. I'll make sure he keeps it!" Ciel threw the pillow back hitting Alois in the face. An all-out fight was about to ensue when Hannah's voice came from the door.

"Go to sleep you two! Don't make me come in there and keep you quiet." Angrily, the two laid back down and begrudgingly went to sleep. Hannah grinned closing the door softly and locking it. Ciel heard the lock click and sighed. There was something fishy about all this.

* * *

Hannah had been happy when she had been picked to oversee the boys' studies. Though more than anything she was looking forward to when Sebastian and Claude grew up. To see how this whole ordeal would play out. Walking up the stairs to the nursery where Satan's sons were resting. She couldn't help but think of how the two had fought for Ciel's soul. How Claude had almost died. How she had nearly died as well. Had Satan not saved the two of them in the last minute they both would have been dead. Claude had almost been unable to be saved. The Demon sword is not a forgiving weapon. Though only two people could have saved him in the state he was in. One Satan himself and the other was God. Thankfully, Satan had decided his son was worth saving because God certainly wasn't going to spare him.

She opened the door slowly and peeked inside where two black cribs resided in the center of the room. Smiling she walked over to the crib staring down at the little demons inside. Turning, she leaned over Claude's looking down, "A menial soul that can give love to one who is only a butler cannot possibly stimulate your appetite huh?"

Hannah stared down at the baby whose arm was wrapped around the dead bunny they had placed in his crib to play with him. The young demon was half asleep nibbling on the baby rabbit's ear. Blood from the creature was all over his face and hands.

"Just what are your tastes then Claude?" she whispered as she removed the dead bunny and tossed it in the corner with the rest. She went over to the pin in the corner of the room where the baby animals were kept. She picked up another bunny and placed it beside him. "What you did to him was so unfair. So cruel. All he wanted was your love. So, in honor of my dear deceased Luca, I will ensure the happiness of Alois Trancy. Now all I must figure out is how I should teach Alois to insure he is a soul you will desire?"

The baby did nothing more than sleep as Hannah stared down at him. She laughed slightly before rising and heading over to the other crib where the young Sebastian slept and she smiled at the sight. The crib had blood and remnants of the previous "playmates," they had placed in the crib for Sebastian. Though what was in the crib now was a kitten. Soft, furry, black and the night sky, this kitten was snuggled up close to the baby Sebastian completely unharmed. "You destroyed the puppy placed in your crib and hour ago and yet you leave this kitten unharmed. You still love them I see."

The baby's face snuggled up to the cat's fur enjoying the purring sounds it made. "Is it insulting Sebastian? To lay here like this? Helpless, pathetic?" she asked knowing full way he would not answer. "There is no need to change Ciel's soul to suit your taste is there Sebastian. I think it was quite obvious to everyone but Ciel how much you had desired him. Perhaps you still will once you grow all over again. Or perhaps with the way Ciel raises you you'll desire a different sort of soul. I suppose we'll have to wait and see with you…"

She walked away to the door and opened it slowly so as not to wake them. She turned back to face the sleeping demons, "I can't wait. I hope those boys make you two writhe in the pain of your sins. That… that would suit my palate just fine…" With that she closed the door behind her as the rabbit in Claude's crib let out an unmistakable sound of pain.

* * *

Ciel asked many times why they weren't permitted to leave the little basement room they had been forced to remain in. Hannah's explanation had always been, "It is for your protection."

She had never gone to explain further on the subject. Years went by and Ciel was losing track of the days, and quickly losing his patience. Alois didn't seem too concerned. He and Hannah were always talking about things. It wasn't that Ciel felt left out, as he really didn't care to be included in anything after their "study time." Still, he did feel rather alone. Hannah was the only living creature they would see besides each other. Just why were they being kept apart from everyone else? Hannah dedicated an entire week to teaching them the caste system of Hell, and she had been right. It was quite similar to Earth's. Satan was at the top as the Demonic King. His sons were beneath him. Apparently Claude and Sebastian had separate mothers. Though Hannah had not talked about them at all, not even so much as their names. Below them was a large list of demons whose names and pictures they had to memorize and both had been warned by Hannah to remain on their good sides. They were taught what average demons should be learning and at what ages they should learn them. Hannah explained how toys were very important to little demons. Baby animals were good tools to keep them occupied and teach them the necessary skill of death and torture. As they get older they'll upgrade to larger animals.

The tedium of studying every day and not getting to go anywhere was annoying. So it came as a surprise when they heard Hannah exclaim one lesson. "Satan has agreed for you to start taking care of Sebastian and Claude today."

"Really?" Alois said smiling he seemed ready to jump out of his chair.

"Settle down would you?" Ciel scoffed folding his arms. Honestly, his actions were embarrassing sometimes.

"I can't wait! I bet a little Claude is adorable!" Alois said pulling his feet up close to him. He tried to picture a little Claude. Basically he pictured a little Luca with Claude's eyes and hair color.

"C'mon, I will take you to them," Hannah said heading towards the door. "Your duties to them will be the same that Claude and Sebastian had for you. You will dress them and feed them and protect them until they grow up. Hell is a dangerous place for demons especially young ones. The older they get they'll be able to protect themselves better. You'll have to watch out yourselves too; though I've taught you how to use your new powers but you'll be little if any match for a full grown demon. Besides that they'll be attracted to you because your souls are now permanently trapped within your bodies but other demons can still smell them."

"This seems a rather dumb decision then don't you think?" Ciel interjected curtly.

"What do you mean Ciel?" Hannah asked with a forced air of politeness that was clearly evident. "If we can't be as powerful as full grown demons, and if we won't be able to protect them then what is the point of us watching over them?" He asked.

"Well, you want the truth Ciel?" she asked her eyes narrowing. Her lips glided into a smile. Alois blinked staring from Hannah to Ciel. Truth? Wasn't what they knew already the truth?

"It would be a nice change," Ciel snapped back folding his arms.

"Satan saw how Claude and Sebastian were unusually attached to you two, and how they broke their contracts, Claude by killing Alois, Sebastian by attempting to kill you Ciel. He was furious with his sons committing such an act against their contractors so he sentenced them to be reborn. Satan, because of their unusual attraction to you decided that the two of you would be their companions as they grow. The outlets for their feeling and even the toys they can play with. If you'll notice though the pair of you still have your contract symbols." Alois looked over at the mirror by the door and stuck out his tongue. It was true. The symbol was still on his tongue.

Hannah continued, "Satan himself though has found his own attachment to you two. He wants to have the pair of you. I believe his exact words were, "My sons have good tastes." Though he can't just take you because you still have your contracts with them. No demon, not even Satan can take a soul that is already contracted. Basically, when they grow up and realize fully what their contracts mean they will have the chance to continue their contracts with you or break them permanently. Satan is planning on taking you two on that day."

"Satan lied," Alois said looking understandably worried.

"Does that surprise you?" Hannah asked. "Though if you can make Claude and Sebastian want to keep you, Satan won't be able to touch either of you. So basically it's a race. If you can't make them care enough to keep you before they grow you'll belong to Satan for the rest of eternity."

"Tsk," Ciel hated being double-crossed but he had expected something like this.

"So that's the real reason why Satan turned them back into children," Alois said his eyes narrowing. "So they'll forget the memories they had with us and we'll have to convince them all over again. Because had he not done that then, of course Sebastian would have chosen to stay with Ciel."

Hannah's expression softened as she noticed Alois had not mentioned him and Claude in the same way. "I'm certain you two can do this. I don't want to see you spend eternity at Satan's feet as well." Ciel glared. This would be a game then? That's fine. He had no intention of losing. Hannah lead them from the room, and Ciel caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He normally did not look in mirrors as he did not find himself to be something interesting or beautiful to look at. Still he noticed something odd. In the last five years he had not grown at all. Come to think of it neither had Alois. When the two hadn't heard him following them, they stopped turning.

"Ciel?" Hannah said softly. "C'mon."

For the first time in what literally felt like forever she walked them back down the same path they had first walked until they entered the throne room. Satan however, was not there. In the center of the throne room sat two children who seemed to be playing with a puppy on the ground, and by playing, it meant torturing. The little creature yelped in pain as the two young demons with their backs to them did what they could to make it hurt more.

"That's them?" Alois said.

"Yes," Hannah nodded. "I had them brought here to meet you two. Claude, Sebastian come over here."

The two demons looked up. Claude was little now, but you could tell it was him. Though he was a child his golden eyes were narrow and he had a clearly annoyed look and a frown that looked as though it had been permanently engraved on his stone like face. He seemed annoyed at the interruptions. Sebastian on the other hand turned with interest. He was smiling, wide eyed. His red eyes easily noticeable and his hair messy but as ink black as ever.

"Sebastian, Claude. This is Ciel and Alois, they are your new playmates. Claude the blonde one belongs to you and Sebastian the little one is yours."

A streak of annoyance shot across Ciel's face at being referred to as the little one. Sebastian ran up to him staring up at him. "You're here to play with me?" he asked smiling.

Ciel glared down, "I guess."

Sebastian grabbed his hand with his bloody ones. Ciel repressed the urge to rip his hand free, "What should we play fir…"

He stopped. Bringing Ciel's hand to his nose he sniffed. "You smell funny, but…nice," he said glancing up at him. Alois walked over to Claude whom had showed him little to no interest. Claude had returned to torturing the puppy. Though it was already dead at this point.

"What are you doing?" Alois asked cheerfully.

"…"

"Wouldn't you rather do something that is much more fun?" Alois asked. "We can play a game if you want. Anything you want."

Claude looked up at him and Alois held his hand out. With a stony face he took Alois' hand. He walked Claude away from the dead animal and over to Ciel.

"Well," he said. "Where do we begin?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ciel snapped pulling his hand away at last unable to take holding Sebastian's bloody hands any longer. He wiped the blood off on his sleeve looking upset.

Smiling Alois turned to Hannah. "Hannah, how about we take them to their rooms? Where do they sleep?"

"Now that they have turned five, they no longer need sleep. However, their rooms are this way, please follow me," Hannah said turning she brought them upstairs to a hall with two doors right beside each other. Like everything else in this dreary palace the décor was dark and eerie. The doors which had sculptures of torture engraved in the frames, were no different.

Sebastian kept trying to grab Ciel's hand the whole walk there and Ciel managed to evade him until just when they arrived. Sebastian caught his hand grinning and Ciel felt a small chill run up his spine knowing the disgusting blood from that dog was on him again. Sebastian grinned placing Ciel's hand to his nose sniffing him yet again. For a man who hated dogs so much he sure was acting like one. Though that was the last straw, Ciel pulled his hand away again.

"Stop it! Idiot," he snapped wiping his hand on his sleeve again. Sebastian grinned at Ciel's reaction as Hannah turned around to instruct them.

"Sebastian's room is on the left, Claude's room is on the right," she explained. "There is a side room in each of their chambers which has a bed for you two."

"We're sleeping in their rooms?" Ciel snapped. "Of course. You must be prepared to attend to the children at any time day or night," Hannah explained.

"Well, have fun. Get to know each other. First impressions are everything." With that Hannah turned leaving. Alois grinned and without hesitation opened the double doors leading to Claude's bedchamber. The room was quite large. A giant four-poster bed against the wall. The curtains and blankets for it were dark purple. The floor was so shiny you could actually see your reflection in the dark surface. Unless Alois was mistaken there was fog moving within the floor itself. When he looked around the ceiling he noticed spider webs were everywhere, a few spiders were even hanging from the ceiling. Alois blinked.

"Wow Claude, this—" He stopped as the child suddenly released his hand running to his bed were he climbed up the end and under the covers. His form scooted up to the pillows at the top until he emerged once again his narrowed golden eyes peeking from atop the covers at him, blinking.

"Is it nap time?" Alois asked eyeing him. "Or are you just shy?"

"…"

Alois chuckled seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you wanna see my room?" Sebastian asked. Ciel who had been standing at the entrance watching the interaction between Claude and Alois, he looked down at him. "Sure," he said dully.

Elated, the boy rushed to the doors and opened them leaving blood stains on the knobs as he flung them open. Leisurely, Ciel walked to Sebastian's room and nearly had a heart attack. The décor of Sebastian's room was very similar to Claudes. Mostly black though with small sections of red. The floor appeared to have veins of blood running through it rather than fog as in Claude's room. The curtains on Sebastian's four poster were tied off with red ribbons and from the smell of them it was clear they were red due to dried blood. Ciel fell backwards onto the ground in shock, though it wasn't because of the bloody ribbon. It was because the room had no less than forty cats. Ranging in color and size and varying degrees of fluffiness. Happily Sebastian picked one up.

"This is Kiba, and that one is Purity. Over there is Sangre, and that's—"

"I want all of these things out of here now!" Ciel snapped getting to his feet he folded his arms in an authoritative manner, a manner which was lost when the cat hair made him sneeze. He put his hand to his nose to block out the smell.

"Wha? I don't want to! They're my friends!" Sebastian snapped, his mouth squinting into a pouting expression.

"You're getting rid of them! I'm not going to spend the rest of my life holding my nose every time I'm in your room! Now I want them gone!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian held the kitty named Kiba tighter. The cat could barely be held in the child's arms because it was so big and fat. Clearly overfed.

"No!"

Ciel was taken aback slightly. Sebastian didn't tell him no! Then again, here he was technically Sebastian's servant after all… He was supposed to answer to him. Like hell… Ciel glared. "They are going. Now!"

"NO!" Sebastian snapped. "I want to keep them! They're mine! They belong to me!"

Ciel walked over to Sebastian's bed and took the pillow case off the pillow. One by one he began placing the cats in the bag.

"No!" Sebastian cried dropping Kiba he rushed over attempting to pull the cats out of it. Ciel closed the bag slinging it over his shoulder. He glanced out the window. Outside was dark but he could distinctly see a river of lava off in the distance. "I'm throwing these in the lava over there, I'll be back for the rest in a minute."

"No!" Sebastian yelled. He grabbed Ciel's hand and bit it. His fangs pierced into his flesh and Ciel dropped the back in shock. He ripped his hand from the little demons' mouth and stared down at the blood that was forming. A bit of his own blood was falling from Sebastian's mouth who looked furious, but the next second his eyes started to glow.

Ciel glared. "You spoiled Brat!" he snapped and slapped Sebastian with the same hand he bit leaving a streak of blood across his cheek. Sebastian glared up at him in surprise looking shocked. No one had ever hit him before…

Ciel folded his arms staring down at Sebastian, and the child knew he was defeated.

"I'll get rid of them," Sebastian said frowning.

"Fine," Ciel snapped. Sebastian grabbed his bed sheet and put all the cats on it before he wrapped it up. He walked over to the door and looked back. His eyes big and round. Pitiful looking. Don't even try that pity ploy, Elizabeth was my fiancé after all. I'm immune to those sorts of tricks, Ciel thought to himself as he pointed towards the door informing Sebastian to take them out now. Looking positively miserable the child hung his head leaving with his cloth full of cats.

Ciel had never "cleaned," per say. Though he did his best to rid the room of cat hair while Sebastian was gone… When he returned Ciel noticed the child's shirt bulging more than it had before. Ciel glared. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Sebastian lied immediately. The bulge of his shirt wiggled. "It's my tummy!"

Ciel's eyebrows raised analyzing the child. Sebastian could feel Ciel's eyes studying him.

"I…I'm fat," he explained.

"Really?" Ciel said. "Your fat is purring."

Sebastian looked down. "It does that," he explained.

Ciel sighed. Did he honestly think he was fooling him? Ciel thought. The next second the furry head of a kitten peeked over top the shirt and meowed adorably. Sebastian blinked. "How did that get there?" he said with an overly false tone of surprise.

"Get rid of it," Ciel snapped callously crossing his legs as he sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed. "Ah! But, please! I want him! He's the cutest one!" Sebastian said. "I'll even name him Ciel!"

"Tsk, I don't want that!" Ciel spat angrily.

"I'm allergic to them. I want it gone. I…" He stopped.

Sebastian really looked close to tears at this point. Ciel groaned. This child was supposed to be a demon! Then again, Hannah did say that demon children resembled human children in many ways.

"You can keep that one. He is to stay in the closet so it's hair doesn't get all over the room and I don't want to see it out!" Sebastian's face lit up. "You here that Ciel-tan? You're going to live in the closet!" He opened up the door to his closet and grabbed his many outfits throwing them onto the floor. He grabbed some fabric from the corner where he curled it around to make a bed and placed the fluffy black kitten inside. It's blue eyes blinking as Sebastian closed the door.

"That's that!" Sebastian said turning around he walked over his clothes as if it were a rug. Ciel's eyes flinched at seeing him act so uncaring towards his garments. This was clearly not the Sebastian he remembered. For some reason a lonely feeling seemed to overtake his chest and he clutched the robes he was wearing breathing slightly fast as his heart sped up. The thoughts of his Sebastian were enough to do this…

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked walking up to him. He was about to touch his hand again only Ciel stopped him. He grabbed his wrist. Sebastian blinked as Ciel dragged him over to the wash basin, "What are you doing walking around with your hands all covered in blood like this. Don't touch me with dirty hands."

Ciel picked Sebastian up so he could reach the wash basin. "Now clean your hands off and make sure to get under those black fingernails too." Slightly confused Sebastian did as he was told and then Ciel sat him on the floor again. Grabbing a drying cloth from the table beside the bowl he wiped Sebastian's hands dry.

"All clean!" Sebastian announced showing Ciel his hands.

"Yeah," Ciel responded dully in agreement. "I can touch you now right?" Sebastian asked blinking up at his older servant.

"Yes," Ciel answered with the same enthusiasm as before. Smiling Sebastian grabbed Ciel's upper robes by standing on tip toe where he pulled Ciel down to his level. Ciel fell to his knees making him and Sebastian the same height. Then the little demon placed both his hands on either side of Ciel's face before reaching up and pulling off his eye-patch. He frowned immediately.

"Damn," he cursed it sounded odd to hear such a young child say such a word, but Ciel forgot this thought a moment later when Sebastian added, "I was hoping your eye was missing."

"Why?" Ciel asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because I was thinking we could put a blue diamond in there to make it sparkle," he explained. Staring at his contracted eye he reached up touching his lid curiously.

"Whose contract is that?"

"…yours," Ciel answered watching surprise spread across the child's face.

"Don't be silly, only big demons can make contracts," Sebastian said smiling. "Fine, whatever, if you don't want to tell me…"

He turned looking around his room. "What sort of game should we play first?"

* * *

Alois heard the commotion from the room next door as the two began fighting. So much for first impressions, he thought as he got up and closed the door. Turning back he smiled at Claude. "There, nice and quiet."

The boy did not respond but blinked up at him curiously. Alois sighed. What could he do? If this were Luca acting like this he would tickle him to get him to laugh. Though Claude was a demon child. What did demon children enjoy doing? Hannah had explained little demons were like human children but they differed in that they enjoyed torturing and causing pain. Alois wasn't about to offer himself up for that just to get his attention (though admittedly he would if nothing else worked). He must like to run around and play. Perhaps it was time for an imagination adventure like the ones he and Luca used to go on.

"Alright!" Alois said clapping his hands together. Smiling he jumped up onto Claude's bed grinning. "Claude have you heard of the monster that lurks about here."

Claude pulled the blanket down a little shaking his head no. "It is an evil monster. Evil monster who enjoys gobbling up little demons like you. So, we're going to have to go destroy this evil creature before he harms you or anyone else." Claude sat up blinking just as the doors to his room burst open and Sebastian came running inside.

"What monster!" Ciel hurried in his wake chasing after him.

"Get back here!" he snapped.

"No, Alois said monster! I wanna fight the monster too!" Sebastian said cheerfully.

"Alright, we'll all go fight the monster!" Alois cheered.

"What are you going on about?" Ciel snapped.

Alois jumped off the bed putting his arm around Ciel and spinning him around so he could whisper in secret. "Just play along alright, c'mon this will be fun."

"Tsk," Ciel scoffed.

"Sebastian heard you talking in the other room what makes you think your lowering your voice makes them not hear you now." Alois blinked at that and looked back noticing Claude and Sebastian staring at the two of them curiously. Alois spun around.

"Alright! It's time to defeat the monster! First, we need weapon. Now, what can we use for weapons?" Sebastian smiled he reached over grabbing one of the marble pillars holding up Claude's four poster bed and broke it off before jumping down. The frame atop the bed collapsed and the fabric roof fell covering up Claude's head. Immediately he began to squirm and whine. Alois rushed over immediately ripping the fabric apart so Claude's head could come through. Alois pulled him from the confines of the fabric and immediately Claude wrapped his arms around Alois' neck clinging to him.

Next, Sebastian hands moved quickly across the marble pillar carving it until it became a sword. "Lookie!" he cheered.

Alois laughed while Ciel looked even more pissed than normal.

"Look what you did! I can't fix that!" Ciel snapped glaring. Sebastian looked kinda upset at the lack of praise he received from his accomplishment.

"Now now," Alois said setting Claude on his feet. "C'mon, it's adventure time. Let's all go outside. Mainly because I haven't been anywhere other than that room for five years so I'd like to get out anyway. We can search for our monster there."

"Yea!" Sebastian cheered waving his sword around and he rushed from the room.

"Ugh! W…wait! Sebastian! Slow down!" Ciel called rushing after him. Alois walked over to the door. He didn't hear Claude's footsteps so he turned dressed in the red robes with spider cobwebs on the sleeves, a black sash at his waist. It matched Ciel's only Ciel's robes were black with a red sash at the waist, and his sleeves were decorated with a crow's shadow. He blinked at the child. Claude had not moved but was staring up at him.

"C'mon, we're going to defeat the monster Claude. Let's go play," Alois leaned down holding out his hand. Claude turned walking the opposite direction over to a box at the foot of his bed. He opened it pulling out a rabbit. Immediately Claude snapped the rabbit's neck killing it instantly and then held it by its long ears letting the body drag across the floor. He hurried back over and held his hand out. Smiling Alois got to his feet and led Claude by hand from the room.

"So where is the monster?" Sebastian asked leading the charge as the four of them left Satan's palace. He was eager to fight a monster, kill it with his bare hands, and bathe in its blood, all that demonic crap.

"Yes Alois where is your monster?" Ciel snapped glaring. He had already lost all the patience he had for this little adventure and yet it had barely begun. Alois on the other hand seemed to be quite enjoying himself holding onto Claude's hand whose eyes were gazing around at the odd creatures. There were tiny things flying around (not a lot, but enough to be annoying). Ciel supposed they were hell's equivalent to insects. They were black and spiny almost like a porcupine would be, only these were much smaller and they had eyes that blinked as they watched you pass. Occasionally one would decide to be annoying and poke you with one of its needles, and that was about the time Ciel would take great pleasure in stepping on the creature with his shoe as soon as it landed.

"Where?" Sebastian whined turning around to look at Alois.

"Just a little further," Alois said smiling. Sebastian continued his war march. Sebastian and Claude were… adorable in their own ways, very lacking in demonic qualities other than the fact that their toys consisted of little dead animals from earth. Ciel wondered how this kid had ever once been his butler. Though, he had been quite different as a child as well, when you compared to himself now. Still he found pleasure in faulting him for it. Suddenly Claude let out a groan as plopped down on the ground with his dead rabbit, apparently tired of walking. He began ripping out chunks of the dead creatures' fur and throwing it up in the air watching it slowly fall back down. As he did this the "insects," swarmed the fur munching it as though it were cotton candy.

"Claude," Alois sighed somewhat annoyed. "C'mon, we got a monster to battle. Remember?" Alois reached down attempting to grab his arm only to have Claude whine pulling it out of his grip before continuing his work of eliminating the rabbit of all its' fur.

"He doesn't seem too interested in this monster now does he?" Ciel asked folding his arms.

"Why don't you keep an eye on the demon you're supposed to be watching," Alois snapped smirking as he pointed to the cliff they had been walking by. Sebastian was already half way up it in his climb.

"Sebastian get down here now!" Ciel snapped.

"Maybe the monster is up here!" Sebastian called back in an uncaring tone.

"Get down here now or your cat is going to die tonight," Ciel folded his arms knowing that would settle the matter. With a solemn face Sebastian began his ascent down.

"C'mon, Claude. I know, you want to ride on my back?" Alois asked smiling. Claude looked up. His golden eyes blinking, and forgetting the rabbit he held his arms up. Alois turned around leaning down in front of him and Claude climbed up onto his back, looking as happy as his passive face could appear. Sebastian was back on the ground where he belonged and Ciel grabbed his hand so he wouldn't get away from him again.

"Can we just find this monster already?" he spat.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's close now," Alois lied immediately. He was hoping they would run across some creature eventually that he could pass off as the monster they sought.

"Any moment now."

Their walk continued through the ash covered ground. Rivers of lava were not too far away, and the scenery all appeared the same. After about an hour of wandering, Sebastian pulled on Ciel's arm. "I smell blood," he said smiling.

"And?" he questioned not really caring too much about the answer. There was probably a lot of blood around. This was hell after all…

"C'mon!" he cheered letting go of Ciel's hand before he knew what he was up to and he took off running around the next corner.

"Damn it Sebastian get back—" Ciel rounded the corner as well and stopped at the sight he saw. A large creature that's entire length was about as long as his mansion back on earth. It a scaly body like a snake but two legs and two arms which had long talons. Three on each. It's head looked very similar to a lizard… or an alligator. Or the two combined. It had fangs, a long serpent-like tongue which rattled slightly as it slept. It lips had blood around it appearing to have just finished eating something, and around its neck a black collar with a chain pinning it to the mountain wall behind him.

"What the—" Ciel spun around to face Alois.

"How did you know this thing was here!?"

"I didn't. I figured we would just wander around until we found something to kill," Alois said shrugging.

"Yea! Death to the monster!" Sebastian cheered charging forward like a soldier hurrying off insanely towards a battle he was sure to lose.

"Sebastian! Wait! Get back—" Too late Sebastian took his self-made sword and sent the blade crashing down onto the roof of the creature's mouth. A loud and painful cry erupted from the beast who suddenly began to… (Ciel wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't watching it) breathe fire.

"Damn…" Ciel snapped watching Sebastian continue to stab every bit of the creature he could impale. Despite the creature struggling and thrashing, it could do nothing. When the creature had lost too much blood to fight back, it laid gurgling and twitching. Sebastian was at this point covered in quite a bit of the creatures blood as well and giving a rather Sebastian like smile he slowly brought the item to the monster's neck pushing it in… watching him slowly die…

"Sebastian that's enough!" Ciel said grabbing his wrist not caring about the blood that was sure to get on him as well.

"He makes gurgles. Gook gook gook…" he said imitating the sound of his suffering before he laughed.

"End it."

"Huh?"

"End it, there is no reason to let him lay there in pain like that!" Ciel snapped.

"Yes there is…" Sebastian said getting a rather confused look come over his face.

"Why?"

"It's funny."

Alois stared at the two of them. Hannah had warned them about this. Child demons enjoyed killing and torture, teenage demons liked sex and torture, adult demons liked souls and torture. So there was pretty much never a time when they didn't like torture…

"Gook gook gook," Claude said imitating the noise as well as he grabbed a rather sharp stone putting cuts on the creatures belly.

"Hey! That kills mine!" Sebastian snapped running over he pushed Claude down suddenly making him cry.

"Oh man," Alois sighed. He was about to head over to him when suddenly Claude jumped up his sharp talon like nails leaving small gashes on the side of Sebastian's face. It was an all-out fight at that point. Clawing and thrashing the boys continued to fight. "Uh, shouldn't we stop them?"

Alois asked nervously. Not really wanting to get hurt or cut himself…

"I don't give a damn, let them claw each other to death for all I care," he spat turning away…

"Well, if they claw each other to death we'll belong to Satan forever remember…" Alois said. "If you're okay with that…"

"Ugh…" he really didn't want that… They went over pulling the boys apart. Calude bit Alois' hand in an attempt to continue the fight, and Sebastian's flailing claws had scratched Ciel's face.

"That is ENOUGH!" Ciel snapped. "This monster hunt is over!"

"The creatures dead and we're going back to the palace. Now!" Stunned and slightly hurt little demon faces were looking up at them. Alois laughed a little at the look Claude was giving him. Ciel however, found none of this funny…

"C'mon, back to the palace…" he ordered and began walking back. Despite his bitten hand Alois gave Claude a piggy back ride. Sebastian however, did not move.

"Sebastian! Now!" Ciel called from a ways away. When he still didn't move he waved Alois and Claude on ahead and walked back to him. "What?!" he snapped. Quick as lightning Sebastian had grabbed his wrist bringing Ciel to his knees before him. Ciel decided in that second that this half human half demon stuff was bullshit. A five year old demon had more strength than he did!? What Sebastian did next however surprised him. He leaned over licking the wound on his face and then pulling back he asked with wide red eyes, "Why do you taste so yummy?"

"Uh…" How does one answer a question like that?

He smiled. "You taste yummy."

He pulled down his head sniffing at his hair like a dog. "You smell yummy."

"You don't smell or taste like demons do… But yet you are…"

"… I was altered," Ciel explained. "I was human first."

Sebastian blinked. His eyes widening in realization, "That's what I'm smelling, there is a soul in there… Can I eat it?"

"No, it's... it's kind of stuck," Ciel explained. "I don't think it can be eaten after the body has been transformed into a demon."

He frowned. "Then you have to let me taste it every night…"

"No."

"Wha, how come! You're mine aren't you. Daddy gave you to me. I can taste you if I want to…" suddenly he was pouting. Like a human child being denied candy or their favorite toy.

"If and when you're good…" he said giving up. "Then you can have a taste…"

Sebastian suddenly smiled, "I can be good!"

Doubt it, Ciel thought as the two of them hurried to catch up with Alois and Claude. However, if he could have an incentive over Sebastian's head to make him behave then it was all the better for him…

* * *

It came as a surprise that night when the four of them were called to the throne room. Without a care in the world Claude and Sebastian had hurried down the halls to the throne room, shoving and laughing about some joke they were refusing to share. Alois and Ciel on the other hand were walking slowly. Nervously. They had only just begun looking after Sebastian and Claude, what could he possibly want to talk to them about this early on. Satan was seated on his throne fingers entwined looking rather cross.

"Hi Daddy," Sebastian said smiling. Claude waved. Ciel and Alois walked up behind. It was only when they were all standing silently that Satan spoke.

"So… what exactly went on today?"

"Hhmm…" Sebastian pointed up at Ciel smiling, "We got servants Daddy."

"Yes, I see that. Shut up," he snapped, and Sebastian winced as though Satan had just hit him. His eyes drifted to Ciel and Alois before he reached for something behind him and threw it out onto the floor before the four of them.

"What do you know about this?" He looked. A Black collar laid on the floor. A bit of blood on it and a broken chain attached, and Ciel held his breath.

"That was on the monster," Sebastian said smiling. "And I killed it."

"You killed, the pet I have had since I was cast from heaven? The first creature I befriended in this desolate hell. You're telling me that you killed this animal?" Sebastian blinked and pointed at his brother.

"Claude did it."

"Did not!" Claude snapped looking slightly panicked. "I didn't either. You did!"

"You're the one who stabbed it with a rock!" Sebastian explained as though this settled the matter.

"You stabbed it first!"

"I didn't either. You're lying!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're stupider!"

"For fucks sake shut the HELL UP!" Satan yelled with his booming voice. "You two… you two were supposed to be watching them… Since it's obvious Sebastian was the one to kill it, that means this is on your head Ciel…"

"…"

"Well, you are to come with me. Alois, take the boys away. Ciel follow me now…"

"…"

Alois stared at Ciel and back to Satan.

"Um… but…"

"I will not be questioned or refused in my own palace! Do I commanded now!" Satan snapped.

Alois leaned down grabbing both Sebastian and Claude's hand.

With a soft, "Sorry," he headed back to the children's rooms. Leaving Ciel standing in what felt like a sink hole…

"Do not make me repeat myself again Ciel," he snapped pulling aside a curtain which led to a hallway.

"You're going to learn today what it mean to be in charge of a demon. That means you endure the punishment for his mistakes…" He took a deep breath before heading over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I brought this over from another site. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
